dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
One More Wish
しい ... さん! ボクがんばる |Rōmaji title =Atarashī Hibi… Tōsan! Boku ga Ganbaru |Literal title =A New Day Will Come… Father! I'll Hang in There |Number = 193 |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Manga = Farewell, Warriors |Airdate = July 14, 1993 |English Airdate = December 28, 2000 |Previous = Goku's Decision |Next = Free the Future }} しい ... さん! ボクがんばる|Atarashī Hibi… Tōsan! Boku ga Ganbaru|lit. "A New Day Will Come… Father! I'll Hang in There"}} is the twenty-eighth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred ninety-third overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 14, 1993. Its original American airdate was December 28, 2000. Summary After Goku reveals that he does not want to be wished back, Krillin asks Shenron to turn Androids 17 and 18 into humans. Shenron denies the wish, saying it is beyond his power. Krillin then wishes for the bombs in the Androids to be shut down. Shenron grants the wish. After being questioned about the wish, Krillin reveals that he has a crush on Android 18. Yamcha then asks why he wished Android 17's bomb to be removed, to which Krillin states that 17 and 18 make a good couple. Android 18, who had been spying on the Dragon Team, reveals herself and declares that she and 17 are not a couple and that the two are twins. Yamcha starts to mock Krillin about his mistake while Krillin asks Android 18 to join them. 18 declines and leaves the Lookout after thanking Krillin for his compassion. After she leaves, the Z Fighters start to celebrate. Future Trunks announces that he needs to leave, so Krillin, Gohan, and Yamcha leave the Lookout with Trunks. After passing Korin and Yajirobe in Korin's Tower, Yamcha and Trunks part with Gohan and Krillin and begin to fly back to Capsule Corporation. Gohan and Krillin travel back to Gohan's house and when they arrive, Gohan tells Chi-Chi about his father's death and how he did not want to come back. Chi-Chi is devastated by the news and cries for hours, while the Ox-King tries to cheer her up. Meanwhile, Yamcha tells Trunks about how Vegeta completely lost it after watching him die and ferociously attacked Cell, and for the first time, Trunks feels proud of his father. Future Trunks then says his final farewells to everyone and leaves to return to his own timeline. Life returns to normal and at one point, while Chi-Chi is preparing dinner, Ox-King and Gohan travel to a waterfall. At West City, Bulma begins teaching baby Trunks to walk. ZTV station is then shown with Mr. Satan as a special guest; he is going to break 20 blocks in one blow, but only manages to break 19. Master Roshi and Oolong say how much of a fake he is. At Snake Way, King Kai is talking to Goku about Mr. Satan taking all the credit. King Kai then asks Goku to help him build a new house. Major Events *The Z-Fighters finally go their separate ways now that Cell has finally been defeated: **Goku ultimately decides to stay in the Other World, believing that this will keep the Earth safe from more threats. **Piccolo decides to live on Kami's Lookout from now on to help properly train Dende as Kami's successor. **Trunks, now with the present safe from Cell and with the power he now has to stop the Androids, returns to his own timeline. **Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Vegeta part ways and live their own lives in peace. ***Gohan, with the Earth now safe once again, finally stops training and returns to his life as a normal boy, ***Vegeta, now that Goku, his one rival and very reason for getting stronger is gone for good, loses his fighting spirit and finally settles down with his family. *The Android Bombs in Android 17 and Android 18 are removed by Shenron, at Krillin's request. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **The Lookout ***Korin Tower **Capsule Corporation **Mount Paozu ***Goku's House **Kame House *Other World **Snake Way Objects *Battle Armor *Champion Belt *Halo *Time Machine *Giant Fish Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Dragon Theme" - When Krillin decides to use the last wish for Shenron to remove the self-destruct bombs from the Androids bodies. *"Cell Contacts Goku" - When Master Roshi and Bulma find out that Goku is dead after his sacrifice in the Cell Games. Differences from the manga *In the manga when Gohan returns to his house, it is just him and his mother there. In the anime, Ox-King and Fortune Teller Baba were there too. *In the manga, after Trunks leaves for his Timeline it is the last time we see the main cast before the time skip. In the anime there are a few additional scenes such as **Gohan and his grandfather taking a walk through Mount Paozu and Gohan going fishing. **Trunks taking his first steps as his family cheers him on. **Mr. Satan appearing on TV performing a feat of strength as others watch on. **Goku and King Kai talking about building a new house to stay in. Trivia *This is the last episode where Bulma's hair is shoulder length and the final episode where Gohan is an only child. *This is the last episode in the FUNimation dub where Stephanie Nadolny regularly voices Gohan. For the Great Saiyaman Saga onward, she is replaced by Kyle Hebert who not only voices the narrator in the initial Funimation dub, but also voices Gohan for the remainder of the series and it's films. Gohan's first Dragon Ball Z movie voiced by Kyle Herbert was Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming, which took place before the aftermath of the Majin Vegeta Saga. *The conversation between Android 18 and Krillin is different between the original dub and Kai dub within FUNimation dub where Android 18 refuses to join with Krillin on his request after granting his wish from Shenron. But in the Kai dub, she would say "I'll see you later" before leaving the lookout. This is due to Android 18's line being voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard in the Kai dub to change the lines from Meredith McCoy in the original dub. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 193 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 193 (BDZ) pt-br:Pai, jamais vou me dar por vencido! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 193 it:Una nuova vita Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z